Kingdom hearts: battle with yourself for love
by daisuke151
Summary: When Roxas takes Kairi, will Sora rise to the challenge?


**Kingdom hearts: battle with yourself for love**

O/C: hallo everybody, here is yet another crappy fanfic, I am gonna get rid of my naruto one, because it's WAY off what I meant. And here is my first Kingdom hearts fanfic, enjoy!

"Sora! Sora! Wake up!" Sora woke up in a grumble to find Donald with his wand in the air, poised to cast Thundaga, when Riku slaps him out the way in a huff.

"There you are! We've been looking for you! You've got a letter from Roxas!"

"Huh? Roxas? Ok, lemme see." Sora took the note from Riku's hand and opened it, it wrote:

_Dear Sora,_

_Are you well? Things are doing well here in the mirror world, but for some reason, it feels like, in the beginning that Namine was like Xion, but now I realise that that's not true… Should I now try to break up with her? I am, but before I do, I'm taking Kairi with me, as she's the one closest to Xion I know._

_Roxas_

"Eh?! But Roxas and Namine were a good match, look at all the fanpics of them!"

"Idiot! Don't you see? He plans to take Kairi!"

"Oh I'm not worried about that, remember how I kicked his butt last time? I'll just do it again!"

Riku gave out a long, exasperated sigh, then finally said "look, can't you tell Riku's gotten stronger? He can fight any nobodies he likes, whereas you've been sitting on your lazy arse all day, so you might want some training if you even have a chance of defeating him." Riku brought out his Way to the Dawn, and prepared to strike at Sora's head, and to no surprise, Sora ignored the strike, and it hit him squarely on the head. Sora landed to the floor with a thud.

"ow ow ow ow ow!!!!! Riku! That hurt!"

"You deserved it…"

Just then, Kairi and Selphie were coming up, gossiping about the new relationships on the islands and whether they were any good.

"Well there's this new girl right? And her name is Yuna? And I've heard that she's like totally dating Tidus!"

"Really? Oh, hey Sora"

Sora cheekily grinned back at Kairi.

"Hey, oh yeah, I got this message from Roxas, and he said that he's gonna kid-."

"Umm… he's gonna be umm…. Be getting a kid soon! Yeah, he's gonna name him… Zidane! Umm… yeah…"

"Well how nice for him, so, I was just wondering, Sora, are you free tonight?" Kairi blushed at this, afraid he'd say no.

"Um… no, I'm free."

"Cool, in that case, can I meet you at the beach tonight at 8?"

"So you two can smooch!" Selphie butted in and began making kissy faces at both of them.

"No! It's not like that…" Kairi's face turned bright red at Selphie's idiocy.

"So, 8 right? Ok, I'll be there!"

*****

"Where's Sora? He's late!" Kairi turned a little bit angry as Sora came into view, running as fast as he can.

"Sora, was I late?" Said Sora, Panting.

"Yes actually you were, what you thought that it would be an anime situation? Because that doesn't work in real life!"

"Sorry…" Sora slumped to the floor, running his hands through the cool sand.

"Don't worry, look there's something I want to tell you…"

"Yeah, that you're now gonna be mine!"

Roxas appeared through the door to darkness and, grabbing Kairi by her wrist, dragged her back.

"Huh? So he wasn't joking… I mean wait!" Sora sprinted at the portal, hoping to get in, bit it went just as he was about to reach it. "Dammit Dammit Dammit Dammit Dammit!!!"

Sora thumped at the ground, just to let out some of his anger, then remembered that the King and Riku could create those portals as well.

Sora ran as fast as he could to find them, but they were no where to be found, he could only find Donald and Goofy, holding a note for him, it said:

"Sora,

I'm sorry, but both me and Riku have gone back to the door to darkness, as there seems to be abnormal activity, although we'll be back soon,

King Mickey"

"Dammit!!!" Sora swore loudly, leaving Donald and Goofy confused and bewildered.

"What's the matter?" Goofy stepped close to Sora as he slumped down.

"Roxas has taken Kairi and now the King and Riku are gone and I don't know how to go back to where he lives…"

"Why don't we just use the Gummi ship?" Donald thought he had a good plan but then Sora added:

"What, so we can go through ten other Sub plots? No thanks!"

"Well that maybe our only chance!"

"are we able to skip some? Like all of them? Wait, first we should check up on Twilight town, because I'm confused with Roxas… why would he do such a thing?"

"Yeah, maybe they would know."

Just then the Gummi ship came into view and off they went to Twilight Town.

*****

"It's good to be back in Twilight Town!" Sora stretched and began racing suddenly to the hangout, which is where Hayner, Pence and Ollette would usually stay.

"Huh, they're not here…" it turns out that they were back in school, and that Sora had no way of gaining any information until they came back.

"Looking for some… information?" the dark portal opened and out came Axel.

"Axel! You're alive?"

"Yeah, what happens is after we die, if there is a large amount of activity in the DTD than what happens is there are more heartless which means more Nobodies, and sometimes when that happens, one of us regenerates, lucky it was me, huh?"

"Axel! I'm worried about Roxas, he's treating Namine really badly and now he's taken Kairi, because he thinks she is closer to Xion than Namine is! Why is he doing this? And who is Xion?"

"Ok, I'll tell you, but first, we've got some trouble"

Countless Heartless and Nobodies appeared then, and Sora readied his Keyblade


End file.
